Happy Halloween
by Neko Shiver
Summary: OS/The GazettE/YAOI/ Aoi et Uruha sont deux meilleur ami. Le jour Halloween il décide d'aller visiter la maison hanté en haut d'une colline pas loin de leur village. Il visite la maison mais ne trouve rien de bien suspect, jusqu'à ce que l'orage éclate...


_**Happy Halloween ! ~**_

_**Auteur : **_Kyômi

_**Genre :**_ OS / YAOI / Dead fic en quelques sorte...

_**Chapitre **_: 01

_**Groupe : **_the GazettE

_**Prologue : **_Aoi et Uruha sont deux meilleur ami. Le jour Halloween il décide d'aller visiter la maison hanté en haut d'une colline pas loin de leur village. Il visite la maison mais ne trouve rien de bien suspect... jusqu'à ce que l'orage éclate...

_**Chapitre Unique :**_

Dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, deux jeune garçon parlait de tout et de rien. Il y eut un grand silence et le tonnerre se fit entendre.

- HAAAAAAA ! cria un garçon châtain

- et ben Ruwa ? On à peur de l'orage ?

- ta gueule Aoi... et puis j'ai pas peur, sa m'a surpris c'est tout !

- oui oui j'te croit ... fit le brun sans grande conviction.

Le silence repris jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se décide à parler.

- on fait quoi maintenant ?

- on va visité la maison en haut de la colline ?

- quoi ? Mais t'est fou ! Y parait qu'elle et hanté ! En plus il fait nuit... s'exclama Uruha

- c'est encore mieux ! Aller, dans...10 minute il est minuit, c'est parfait !

Le brun se leva et attrapa le bras de son ami en le tirant hors de la petite maison qu'il habitait. Il l'emmena jusqu'en haut de la fameuse colline sous les protestation du châtain.

- mais de quoi t'a peur ? Tu croit quand même pas au fantôme ?

- m-mais non, c'est pas sa...

- alors y'a aucun problème ! Let's gooo Ruwa ! S'écriât t'il en riant, courant vers l'immense maison comme un enfant, les mais levé vers le ciel.

- c'est pas vrai...

Uruha suivit Aoi d'un air blasé. Il s'arrêtèrent devant les grande porte de bois, pourris par le temps. Le châtain s'apprêta à l'ouvrir mais il fut retenu par une main.

- quoi ? Demanda t'il à son ami

- dans une minute, c'est minuit !

Il soupira devant le grand sourire qu'affichait le brun. Il pouvait être tellement gamin et exaspérant parfois... enfin, Aoi lui donna la permission d'ouvrir la porte, se qu'il fit avec un peut d'hésitation. Mais bon, plus vite se sera fait, plus vite il retourneront dans l'appartement du brun pour voir un des nombreux film d'horreur qu'il possédait. Après tout, c'est comme sa que l'on fête Halloween non ?

Il entrèrent et un immense couloir se dressa devant eux. La porte se referma derrière eux, les surprenant. Un courant d'air, glacial les fit frissonner.

- je le sent pas, mais alors pas du tout !

- aller arrête de faire ta poule mouillé, on craint rien, c'est qu'une maison !

- si c'est qu'une maison pourquoi tu tenait tant à ce qu'on y viennent ?

- mh... pour le fun !

- t'est vraiment un crétin Aoi... s'exaspéra de nouveau le plus jeune.

- je sais, je sais !

- et il est content en plus... marmonna t'il pour lui même.

- vient, on va par là !

- mais je -

il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun le fit entrer dans un salle immense. Il n'y avait que quelques bougies qui éclairé les coin et le centre de la pièce. Au milieu se trouvait un magnifique piano rouge sang. Aoi s'approcha et l'observa.

- joli la peinture ! S'exclama t'il. Je me demande si ils font des guitare de cette couleur...

il déposa sa main dessus mais la retira rapidement.

- tient, c'est pas sec... constata t'il en observant sa main dégoulinant d'un liquide rouge.

- il me semble que la peinture n'est pas si liquide... dit Uruha en s'approchant.

À l'endroit ou le brun avait posé sa main était devenu noir.

- pfff ! Aoi, ta viré la peinture la !

- ...oups ?

- t 'est con...

- et je fait comment pour m'en débarrasser moi ? C'est un peut collant...

- montre...

Uruha prit la main de son ami pour l'examiner. Elle dégageait une odeur étrange... soudain le châtain pris une mine horrifié et lâcha rapidement sa main avant de se reculer, sous le regard emplit d'incompréhension du brun.

- Aoi... c-c'est du...

- Quoi ? Articule un peut !

- c'est du sang !

- q-quoi ?

Aoi essuya sa main sur un des mur et se rapprocha de son ami.

- v-vient on se tire...

- tient ! Ta plus envi de visiter ?

- tu croit que c'est le moment de te foutre de moi ?

-mh... désolé.

Il se précipitèrent à la porte et tentèrent de l'ouvrir. En vain

- mais c'est quoi se bordel ? Je veux sortir d'ici !

- calme toi Aoi ! On à qu'a essayer cette porte ! Dit il en pointant celle à l'opposé.

Ils ouvrirent donc l'autre porte et entrèrent dans une pièces remplit de miroirs.

- je commence sérieusement à flipper moi... déclara le châtain.

- pareil...

il observèrent tout autour d'eux et Aoi s'accrocha au bras d'Uruha.

- j'ai vu un trucs bouger la bas !

- ou ?

- dans le miroirs !

- dedans ?

- ouiii ! C'est passé super vite et sa avait des yeux rouge !

- ...tu te fou de moi ?

- mais non j'te jure ! s'exclama Aoi.

- yo... fit une voix inconnu derrière eux.

- hein ?

Il se tournèrent vers un des miroirs et se figeaient. Devant eux un grand blond avec des bandage autour du cou et par dessus son nez, en sang. Ces yeux était d'un rouge éclatant. Deux canine pointu dépasser de son grand sourire. Prit de panique, les deux ado ouvrir la première porte qu'il virent et tombèrent dans une pièce encore plus étrange et effrayante. Sa ressemblait à un laboratoire... ou une salle d'opération... au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table muni de sangles à moitié déchirées et tachées de sang, frai, dégoulinant par endroit. À coté, une petite table avec divers instrument d'opération. Un scalpel, des pinces, des ciseaux... de clous et des vices...

Uruha glissa sur un bandage et tomba dans une flaque de sang. Il se coupa également la main avec quelque chose de tranchant qui trainait sur le sol.

- sa va Ruwa ? Demanda Aoi en l'aidant à se relever.

- nan, je commence sérieusement à flipper... et je me suis coupé.

- ha.. heu, attend..

Le brun fouilla un peut et trouva un bandage propre. Il enroula la main du plus jeune avec pour stopper le sang qui coulait. Il prit ensuite son autre main dans la sienne. C'est un geste qu'il avaient l'habitude de faire quand il était stressé ou triste. Comme pour montrer leur attachement l'un envers l'autre.

- vient, on sort d'ici ! Déclara le brun avec détermination

- vous partez déjà ? Fit une petite voix légèrement timide.

- ba oui, on va pas couchez ic... haaaaaa !

Un petit blond au yeux blanc se tenait face à eux. Il avait un air d'enfant innocent. Ce qui effraya les garçon était plus son corps... il avait quelque bandage ensanglantés, une petite tige de métal lui sortait de la lèvre inférieure en guise de piercing, plusieurs cicatrice mal refermé lui parcourait les bras et quelque clous étaient planter dans ces oreilles. Seul son beau visage était intacte. Aoi et Uruha fuirent une nouvelle fois. La salle dans la quelle ils entrèrent avait des mur blanc virant au gris avec quelques trace de sang mais sec cette fois ci. Des bandes de tissus pendaient au plafond, asse fine, touchant parfois le sol. Quelques croix en bois étaient disposée dans la pièces, tenant debout de justesse. Un jeune homme brun se tenait au centre, un air perdu. Il observa les deux adolescent avant d'avancer vers yeux, les larmes au yeux.

- aidez moi s'il vous plait, je veut sortir d'ici ! Leur implora t'il

- t'est qui ? Demanda Aoi

- je m'appelle Kai...

- Moi c'est Uruha et lui Aoi, qu'es que tu fait ici ?

- mes amis mon lancée un défi et...je me suis retrouvé enfermés ici... et vous ?

- se crétin à voulut visiter... déclara le châtain.

- hey !

- quoi ? C'est de ta faute !

- mais heu !

- bon, vient avec nous, on va essayer de sortir d'ici. Fit il en s'adressant à Kai

Il franchirent une énième porte et arrivèrent dans une pièce blanche, propre et bien éclairée.

- c'est rassurant ! Fit Aoi, le sourire au lèvres.

- ouais... après tout ce qu'on à vu... d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette pièce et si claire ?

- parce que c'est à vous d'y créer le chaos... dit doucement Kai, un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Ces yeux devinrent Jaune or et son sourire dévoila de grande canines pointu. Des ailes rouge sang sortirent de son dos ainsi que de grandes griffe au bouts de ces doigt.

- mais qui est tu ? S'exclama Uruha, apeuré.

- Kai, le propriétaire de ce manoir... j'ai était assassiné dans la pièce ou nous nous sommes rencontré et depuis, je hante cette endroit en compagnie de mes amis que j'ai moi même tués. Je vous présente Ruki...

le petit blond apparu en souriant gentiment et en se cachant légèrement derrière Kai.

- et Reita

Le bander arriva en traversant un mur à l'opposer et en passant aussi à travers le brun qui manqua de peut la crise cardiaque.

- je l'ai est assassiné dans une pièce différente qui est comme leur chambre...

- putain, on se tire d'ici ! Cria Uruha en attrapant son ami par le bras et en traversant de nombreuses pièces et couloirs.

Il se rendirent conte qu'il tournait en rond et Uruha tomba à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir commençaient à couler sur ces joues.

- j'en ai marre ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! S'énerva t'il

- Ruwa, calme toi...

- comment tu veux que je me calme ? Je te signal que ces tarés veulent nous tuer !

- et tu croit vraiment que je les laisserait faire ? Sa sert à rien de fuir de toute façon, on est enfermé !

Le châtain baissa la tête. Aoi s'accroupit devant lui et releva son visage.

- je suis désolé... c'est moi qui nous et foutu dans cette merde, tu n'a pas à avoir peur, il ne te toucherons pas, pas tant que je serait la. Je te protègerais, même si pour sa je dois mourir.

- qu'es que tu raconte ! Pourquoi tu veux mourir pour moi ?

- parce que je t'aime voyons... déclara le brun avec un légé sourire. Je ne pensait vraiment pas te le dire dans ces conditions...

- Aoi... je-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, une vive douleur le prit au niveau du cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il baissa les yeux vers la source de cette douleur qui n'était autre qu'une barre de fer, planter dans son cœur. Il observa Aoi qui sembler choqué. Une dernière larmes coula de son œil et il se sentit partir. Il ferma les yeux, pensant ne plus jamais les ouvrir un jour... Aoi retenu le corps sans vie d'Uruha. Il le serra dans ces bras, ne revenant pas de se qui venait de se passer. Devant lui, Ruki, le petit fantôme qui avait pourtant l'air si gentil, venait d'enfoncer une tige de fer dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimé. Il déposa délicatement le corps inerte du châtain et se releva.

- pourquoi ta fais sa ! Pourquoi ? On ne vous à rien fait ! Hurla t'il.

- ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, vous vous reverrez dans quelques minutes...

- quoi ?

Aoi écarquilla les yeux au contact froid de quelque chose qui traversa son corps. Un pieu en glace planté dans son ventre. Il tomba à genoux et tourna la tête pour voire l'identité du meurtrier. Reita... il finit par sombrer à son tour, plongé dans le néant.

" c'est sa ? La mort ? C'est juste...noir... je resterais dans ce néant pour toujours ? Uruha... je t'aime... je veux te voir... " pensa t'il

le temps passa... encore et encore mais toujours rien... juste du noir, pas une once de lumière nulle part. C'était angoissant. Après un temps qui sembla une éternité, une petite lumière qui sembla très lointaine apparu. Et une silhouette s'y dessinait. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Uruha... il avança vers lui et après de longue minute de marche... enfin, si le temps existait encore. La lumière grandit et l'éblouit totalement.

- Uruha ? Chuchota t'il

lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de celui qu'il aimé était juste au dessus du sien.

- sa fait longtemps que j'attendais que tu te réveille... fit le châtain en souriant.

- ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

- non... désolé...

- quoi ?

Le brun se releva. Il observa son corps. Il lui semblait normal. Ce fut autour de la pièce d'être examinée. Il étaient assis sur de la glace. On pouvait voir leur reflet. Des stalactite pendait au plafond, pointu. Certaine avait du sang à leur extrémités, tout comme ces grande barra de fer accrochée au mur.

- c'est notre pièce maintenant... celle que nous devons hanté.

- nous...nous sommes des... des fantôme ?

Uruha aquièça en souriant tendrement.

- l'avantage c'est que maintenant, nous pouvons passer l'éternité ensemble... mon cœur... fit il en rougissant.

- Ruwa...

Le plus grand se releva et embrassa le châtain avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas comme un fantôme... il se sentait vivant avec Uruha. Donc sa ne lui changeait pas vraiment. Après tout, cette vie serais peut êtres plus amusante ? À la porte de la grande pièce ou se trouvait le nouveau couple, les deux blond les observait en souriant.

- ils sont mignon non ? Demanda Ruki

- oui... mais pas autant que toi. Répondit le bander en passant ces bras autour de ces épaules.

Ruki rougis et ils partirent pour laisser les deux amoureux en paix. Au fil du temps, il deviendrons surement amis ensemble, comme avec Kai. Ils leur en avait voulut de les avoir tués et rendu ainsi mais, finalement ils était heureux, cela leur convenait plus que leur ancienne vie entant qu'humain.

Maintenant il ne resté plus qu'une personne à tuer pour hanter se grand manoir et agrandir cette étrange " famille " que Kai avait créé. Et il ferait tout pour la préserver.

_**~ ~ FIN ~ ~ **_

Voila 8D vous en pensez quoi ? ( je sait que c'est pas Halloween hein xD )


End file.
